edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe T Vannelli
Dj, remixer, records producer, one-night and club tour creator, radio speaker. And now, brand new clubs creator and music designer with Area di Venezia Mestre - a new clubbing concept - and his one night Supalova, back in Milano from 2011.It’s impossibile not to think to Joe T. Vannelli, if you wanna think to a polyhedric and transversal dance artist. His house music is worldwide appreciated: several times his radio show Slave To The Rhythm is the most downloaded in Itunes library. From february 2011 STTR is broadcasted by radio m2o (the most important italian dance radio), every saturday from 7 to 8 pm. From summer 2011, Supalova mixed radio show is also broadcasted by m2o every thursday night. Podcast house tracks are the same played by Jtv worldwide – he’s just performed in Brazil, Japan, United States, Arabian Emirates, Irland, Bulgaria, Egypt – and during his on nights, Supalova. Supalova is born in autumn 2000 and quickly become one of the most loved dance events, celebrated in special summer and new year events. In 2011 Supalova one-night is back, every thursday in Exquisite Shu Cafè in Milano. In 2011, Jtv releases “Full Mantra” and “Get It On 2011”. In winter 2010 Supalova Gold Compilation (double cd), selected and mixed by Jtv, was out. His last album is named “Doctor House”, perfect “Who fucked the dj” - his first album - follow up. In summer 2011 Jtv signs “Supalova 3D” and “Slave To The Rhythm” compilations. In september 2011 his remix for “Stronger” (Erick Morillo&Eddie Thoneick featuring Shawnee Taylor) is out. This is Joe T. Vannelli (or just a part of him!). We’ve to remember we’re talking about a very famous dj, very famous in Italy and abroad, djing on the best dancefloors, from New York to Los Angeles, from London to Paris, from Ibiza to Mikonos, Dubai, Tokio, Amsterdam, Oslo, Hamburg, Zurich, Sidney Melbourne, Santo Domingo, Dublin and many others. Unforgettable his gigs in parties such as Pacha, Ministry of Sound, Supper Club, Renaissance, Cream and many others. Excellent his last tour in Brazil, this year he’s playing in Ibiza, Madeira, Munchen, Dubai, Amsterdam, London, Dublin, Helsinki… With his recording label Jt Company he has remixed legends such as Masters At Work, Danny Tenaglia, David Guetta and Ginuwine ft. Timbaland & Miss Elliot. Top dj’s and top artists to be added to Giorgio Moroder, Bohannon, Thelma Houston, Space 2000, Bobby Brown, Mark Morrison, Eartha Kitt and produced Robert Miles, Spiller, Pink Coffee, Justine Mattera, Nina Moric, Csilla, Rockets, Kronos, Hotel Buena Vida. Anything else? His voice was used for tv and radio spot for Smart, Lotto, Fiat, he was testimonial for brands like Burn, Mtv, Camel Yahama (Yamaha), Axe, Robe di Kappa, Levi’s, World Dj Fund. He won 1999 Dj Awards in Pacha Ibiza for his contributes to the dijing industry. The first Italian dj to win Dj Awards. The best thing is to follow him during his worlwide djset and his radio show, and repeat his favourite slogan, “House Forever”… Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Producers Category:DJs